Gabriella Son's First Date
by aljnaz
Summary: Gabriella is going on her first date with Trunks Briefs.. will she back out because of nerves? or will destiny be fulfilled?


1

Trunks was acting way weird, whenever he was around me he would act all nervous. I was currently with my father and my brothers. We haven't seen each other in a long time, Momma wanted Goten and I to go to high school like Gohan. I was getting Straight A's while Goten got A's and B's but the lowest grade would be close enough Momma wouldn't care. I had just finished fighting Daddy and I was really tired. I haven't fought since school had started. Daddy knows this and is working me extra hard for that reason. I sat down on the grass next to Gohan and laid down.

"Wow even though you haven't fought in a while Gabriella, you're still decently strong, like you were when you fought Buu." Daddy commented.

"Thanks Daddy!" I smiled at his complement.

"Hey Goten, I wanna show you something!"they started talking a good feet away from us and started fighting not a while later. Daddy was easily overpowering Goten.

"How's school going sissy?" Gohan wondered.

"Okay I guess, it doesn't interest me when I know half of what they're teaching me." I sighed as I looked at the sky. It was a nice day. Not a single cloud in the sky could be seen, and it had a gentle breeze to it.

"Yeah I always remembered that. When you were a kid, you were always a step of everyone else when it came to book smarts." he grinned.

"I like how you said _'book smarts'_ Gohan." I rolled my eyes.

"Well it's true, I was the same way. We were a lot a like when we were kids." he explained. He started pointing stuff out. Counting on his fingers." You were a grade level smarter then most, you had trouble becoming a Super Saiyan but through training you made it, and..." he started trailing off realizing he was talking to me. He stopped talking, looking away from me.

"And what? Tell me!" I begged him. I hated it when he did stuff like this. Lately Goten has been doing it as well.

"What? There's nothing else." he said getting up while he looked towards the sky. I saw that two people were flying towards us. It almost felt like Vegeta and Trunks...why are they here? They never scheduled to come down. Vegeta and Trunks landed not to far from me and Gohan. Vegeta looked over to Dad and Goten who were still training. Dad was having fun with Goten, firing blasts at every direction. Goten would dodge every time.

"What, did you over train yourself again?" Vegeta just smirked as I got up. Gohan stayed down as Trunks started paying attention more.

"For once I didn't Vegeta." I giggled. Vegeta and Gohan went over to where Daddy and Goten were. They joined the fight, all of them gaining up on Goten. As I watched Goten was having difficulty on his own. One blast from Vegeta knocked him off his feet. I laughed as he continued getting up and charging after him. "That is so not right on Goten's part." I continued to laugh.

"I'd have to agree with you on that one Gabby." he laughed. He was quiet again as he continued to watch.

"Are you okay? You seem oddly quiet." he started blushing for some reason as I asked him. This is what I meant by weird. He looked over to me taking a huge breath before he spoke again.

"Well I have been wanting to ask you something for a while now. I just didn't know how to put it." he explained.

"Like what?" I wondered. I wonder what he was gonna ask me that made him so nervous. Is this why he came down with Vegeta today?

"I was kind of wondering if you wanna, you know...if you wanna..." I have never seen him this nervous before. It almost entertained me. I smiled as I walked closer to him.

"Just spit out it Trunks." I giggled as I walked closer to him. His blush heightened as I did.

"I been wondering if you wanna hang out sometime?" he said really fast as he scratched his head. "You know, just you and me?" I took a step back realizing what was happening. _Trunks was asking me out on date_. So this is why he was acting so weird around me lately! I stood there thinking. I never knew he had feelings for me like that. Sure we've been becoming good friends the last few years after Majin Buu, but I never knew it was this. I didn't realize It was a minute that I was standing there. Trunks had to ask again before I realized this thought.

"Gabriella?" he asked, his face started looking disappointed since I hadn't answered. Does he think I mean no? I guess lately things have been changing between us. I think I'll give this first date a shot. It couldn't harm anyone, now that I think about it, I think I like him that way too..whenever he was around I would get butterflies in my stomach. I always thought it was excitement in just seeing him.

"Sure, I'll go with you." I smiled as a blush crept up on my face as well. He looked back up from the ground as I gave my answer. he smiled.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, really." I nodded.

"Okay um, I'll come pick you up tomorrow around 5?" he asked.

"That'll work." after that it got quiet again until Vegeta walked over to us. He was wanting to leave already. With one more smile Trunks flew after his father. Someone came up behind me and it was Gohan. was he listening the entire time?

"What was that all about?" Gohan wondered. He must of saw me blushing when I was talking to Trunks. Great now I have to tell my brothers and my father what just happened. I really didn't want to. They can get very overprotective when they want, especially Gohan and Daddy. Gohan more then anything.

"I don't know myself.." I trailed off trying to find a way to tell them. "I think Trunks just asked me out on a date." I told them still looking at the direction they went off in.

"What he asked you out?" Goten started flipping out. I knew he would. I guess he didn't want to see his sister dating his best friend. " no way is this happening!" he yelled at me. I started getting angry with my Twin.

"You can't tell me what to do Goten! Daddy is the only one who can at the moment. And remember who is the older one here!" I shouted back at him. Gohan had a grip on my forearm making me keeping a safe distance from him. I wanted to hit him at this point.

"Its not right! My best friend and my sister..." he trailed off flinching.

"Well to bad Goten. I am going rather you like it or not." I told him flying off. Someone started to catch up with me and it ended up being Daddy. I sighed thankful it was him.

"Why are you leaving?' he wondered.

"I didn't want to kill Goten, Daddy." I sighed looking at the ground below. "My anger would've got the best of me." I told him. When I looked over he was grinning form ear to ear. Did he know this would eventually happen? Why do I have a feeling the blond girl in the photo is going to be Trunk's and I's daughter? I blushed at the thought. Whenever I would go to Capsule Corp I would look at that photo missing Rini. Rini looked so much like the blond. I just have a gut feeling that she is my future daughter. I just wish I knew her name... Daddy and I landed in front of the house but he stopped.

" do you want me to tell your mother?" he asked me. Crap. I forgot about my mother. She was going to get very excited about this. Maybe even a little too excited..I flinched at the thought of telling her. She will be excited so this is going to be a good thing. I got the worst part of it out of the way telling Gohan and Goten. I wonder how Daddy feels about this?

"Are you okay with this Daddy?" I asked him as he was about to open the door. He smiled as he closed it again, before Momma knew we were home.

"I am actually." he smiled. " but I guess there is a part of me who's worried about Trunks hurting you. But then again..." he started laughing. "I doubt Vegeta would ever let Trunks hurt you! He's like your second Dad, he knows it and so do I." I blushed as he said this. As I grew older, I grew closer to Vegeta. I always thought he wanted a good sparring partner. But I guess he liked me being around as well. "So I guess I am okay with it." he hugged me then. I hugged him back, I was still never used to his hugs, but welcomed them when he gave me one. He opened the door as he let go of me but he led me in first.

"How was training today?" Momma wondered. She then noticed Gohan and Goten weren't there. "Where are your brother's? I thought they went with you." should questioned. I started blushing because I kept thinking about my date tomorrow. I would have to tell her in order to tell he where Goten is. I braved it up, taking in a deep breath.

"Gohan is talking to Goten, because I kind of pissed off Goten, in a way." well that was all true, so I didn't lie.

"Why is Goten mad at you? What did you say?" she accused. I sighed looking at Daddy for support. He shook his head and back away from me. I rolled my eyes as he was being such a coward.

"Well Vegeta and Trunks stopped in earlier today, Vegeta went away to fight with daddy for a bit, Trunks asked me on date, I told Goten, we started fighting, and I left before I killed Goten myself." I explained all in one breath. It was really quiet before Momma got a really huge grin on her face. She ran passed Daddy and over to me. She was practically hugging me to death at this point. If Daddy didn't say anything I would been choked to death.

"Chi-Chi!" Daddy yelled pushing her off of me. I was breathing heavily trying to get my lungs working again. she started talking really fast, I had to pay attention to what she was saying.

"Oh this is so exciting!" she screamed as she started looking me over. Vidle and I can give you a complete make over, you could borrow one of her dresses, and oh I'll call Bulma too! I bet Trunks hasn't even told her yet!" she cheered as she was looking closely at my face. What did she mean by make-over? I thought I looked okay...

"Make over Momma?" she smiled. '

"Oh you're fine, we just want you too look great! You do tend o dress a little like a.." she trailed off a little bit looking for the right word. I guess she is right. I do tend to dress like a boy. I know that was the right word she was looking for. As of right now, I had my long raven hair tied in a ponytail, no make-up and I was wearing a Gi that looked Dad's with boots to match.

"A Boy? Yeah I know." I smiled at her. She didn't offend me that I know. But I guess I needed this date to realize that. She hugged me.

"Well, at least I didn't hurt your feelings!" she exclaimed she started heading over to the phone. " I am going to call Vidle and tell! What time is the date with Trunks?" she asked before she dialed the number.

"Around 5 Momma." I told her. She was going to be on the phone for at least a half an hour. I looked over to Daddy and we both gave a sigh of relief.

"Well the worst part is over." he said. I nodded agreeing with him. The rets of the evening was an interesting one and I was starting to get nervous about this whole thing. Vidle decided to stay the night so she came over to dinner, leaving Gohan alone with my new niece Pan. Vidle was going to bunk with me while Goten took Gohan's old room. Goten was still mad at me for some reason. When Vidle was asleep I decided to go visit him. He was pretending to be asleep knowing it was me coming in. I was the only one who came in at night if needed.

"I know you're awake Goten." I spat at him. He rolled over in his bed so he can turn on the light. I sat on the edge of the bed as he did. We looked at each other for a minute. When he talked to me he was happy but sad at the same time. He looked at meas he did.

"I'm sorry about the way I reacted earlier." he said.

"I honestly kind of suspected it." I giggled. He laughed to.

"Yeah it was still stupid," he thought for a minute. "I just got.." he trailed off.

"Stupid?" I teased him, he rolled his eyes, playfully punching me in the shoulder.

"No worried." he said.

"Worried?" I questioned back. What does he mean by worried? If this date does work out, is he worried all three of us won't be the same? I doubt that was gonna happen. Trunks will always be Goten's best friend. I could never break those two apart. He nodded his head as he leaned back in his bed. I smiled at him. Even though Trunks and I will be together, that doesn't mean it can't be the same between us three. Trunks will just be a little nicer to me. Well a lot nicer. "There is no need to worry Goten." he perked up. "All three of us will still be friends." he smiled knowing I got what he was scared about. We didn't say anything else after that. I was too tired from training to go back to my room, so I just slept next to Goten. I slept soundly that is until Momma busted the door open , making both of us fall off our beds. Daddy wasn't that far from her, trying to get her to stop yelling so early. I'm pretty my baby niece was a;ready up and moving thanks to her. She's done this before, I forgot why though.

"We have a lot of work to do!" she hollered, making Goten get up. She was trying to push him and Daddy away. "No Boys allowed until 4 today!" she hollered.

"But Chi-Chi..!' he trailed off since Momma didn't let him finish.

"No Buts!" she hollered getting them out of the house. "Stay over at Gohan's if you have to!" she hollered through the front door. I was starting to get scared as to what my mother and sister-in-law had in store for me. As far as I was concerned, the morning went by in a blur. So far they have cut my hair to shoulder length. It was past mid-back before they had cut it. I was still able to put it up though. They got a little make-up on me, but not so much. Just a little blush some mascara, and eyeshadow. The eye shadow was red. So knowing my mother my outfit was going to be red. Right now they were discussing what I was going to where. They were bickering between a skirt or just a dress. I honestly didn't care which one they gave me. With each passing hour I was getting nervous. I wonder if Vidle ever felt this nervous on her first Date with Gohan? Every time I thought about Trunks now I would get butterflies in my stomach, and a blush on my cheeks. I couldn't help but think back to when we used to hate each other, then after Majin Buu we became friends. I remember when Goten would be off doing his home work we would go take a walk by our self's just talking, liking being around each other. Those walks were the ones I would look forward to every day. Especially if it was a bad one. Now that I think about it I never go to my brother's for help on anything, I would always go to him for advice, or just someone to cheer me up. When I looked back up Momma was in another room getting something from her's. that just left me and Vidle. Now would be the time to ask her.

"Hey Vidle?" she turned around as I spoke. I just realized I've been really quiet today.

"Yes Gabriella?" she walked over and sat next to me. We were in my room and I was sitting on my bed. Her too.

"Were you nervous on your first date with Gohan?" I wondered. She smiled as she was remembering.

"At first I was. In high school I remember being really mean to him, trying to get him to confess he was the Great Sayaman and that he defeated Cell." she laughed. "But after our first things changed for the better. We fell in love instantly after that date." she sighed remembering.

"So your relationship changed over time too huh?" well at least I wasn't the only one, she nodded. Momma came back after that and I was quiet again. So maybe I will realize my actual feeling on this date! When I looked on the clock it was around, 4:40 pm. Wow where did the time go? Last time I checked it was noon.. I was back in reality when Momma pushed me in front of my full length mirror. I was kind of shocked this was me I was looking at. My raven hair was now cut down to my shoulder's, completely straight. A red ribbon barrette to keep out of my face. Apparently Momma decided on the red dress. It looked like one of hers. It was a dark silky red with a flowery pattern going up along the side. I was wearing black heels to go with the look. The were a very short heel thankfully. I can be a total klutz sometimes. I had to blink a couple of times before realizing that beauty in the mirror was me.

"Well what do you think Gabriella?" Momma wondered looking me over, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"I look great Momma, thank you!" I said hugging her. She hugged me back. Vidle went to go get the guys so they could see me before I went off with Trunks. There go the butterflies again when I think of his name. Hopefully this means something other then nerves. When I got to the living I could hear my brothers and father. As I entered the room went completely silent.

"You look beautiful Sissy." Gohan said coming over to hug me. Momma stopped him though.

"Don't mess up my master piece !" she yelled pushing him off of me. Goten came up to me next, unable to form words at my latest transformation.

"You look great."He ended up saying, he ended up putting his arm around my shoulder before Momma could say anything. I walked up to Daddy. He was speechless as he looked me over as if he didn't even recognize me. When I got to him he smiled. Ignoring my mother's remarks he hugged me anyway. He whispered in my ear.

"You look absolutely beautiful." he said, my smile grew larger at my father's approval. I whispered thank you back to him but he held me a little while longer. "If Trunks does hurt you, he will answer to me." he threaten. He sounded like he was teasing me but I know he meant it. I took his threat seriously but never said anything. The door bell rang and my stomach did back flips knowing who it was. Momma rushed passed us to get the door. Trunks stepped through the door as she did. And wow, I was shocked when I saw him. He was wearing a silver tux, that very part of him, a purple tie to match his hair. His hair was nicely combed and it looked like he just got it cut recently. It was short, probably face length. He stepped in the house and I noticed he was holding flower's. it took me a while to realize he was talking to me.

"These are for you." he smiled as he handed me a bouquet of roses. I took them and smelled loving the way they did. They were my favorite kind of flower's. he really does pay attention on those walks. After a bunch of picture's taken by Momma we finally were able to get out the house. He led me away from them, and to his car . He opened the door for me and I stepped in. He got in started the car and we were off. It was silent for a while before I asked him where we were going.

"Where are we going Trunks?' I asked him. He smiled as he looked me over.

"Oh don't worry you'll love it, it's a little Italian restaurant my father took my mother one time after I was born. " he explained. Vegeta took Bulma to a resturant? I never knew they went out in public, Vegeta never really seemed like the type of guy to do that back then. I guess Bulma made him or something. It was surprisingly talkative on the way there. It was like those walks we have all the time. It didn't take a while for us to get there. I think Trunks was probably speeding. He tends to do that now that think about it. He helped me out of the car. The resturant was really small, inside and outside. We got inside and we were seated. We gave our waitress our drink order and then she walked off.

"You know I was kind of surprised you said yes to this." he said gesturing the resturant scene.

"Really?" I asked him. " I was surprised you even thought..." I trailed off, not wanting to finish my sentence.

"Even thought what Gabby?"he wondered. Damn, he heard me.

"I didn't know you thought of me that way. I mean we did grow up together. And the first six years we hated each other!" I told, I rose my voice a little not meaning too, some people looked our way and then went back to there meal. From across the table, he grabbed my hand. I started blushing a brilliant red. I'm pretty sure my face was matching my outfit by now.

"I've always like you that way Gabriella." he said. He was blushing to looking away from me. So is that why he always made fun of me when we were younger? It would make sense to me. That's what always heard from Gohan when I talked to him about it. When the waitress came in we immediately let go of each other's hands getting nervous again. She smiled as she what happened.

"First date you two?" she wondered, that's when I noticed she had an accent. "You two make a cute couple." she smiled looking at both of us.

"Thank you." both of us said. We took our order and she left us after that. My blush was still there after. That's when Trunks asked a question I thought I would never have to hear.

"Do you think I am Rini's grandfather?"he wondered, he was blushing. I almost forgot he knew Rini was my future granddaughter. She accidently spilled when she was yelling at Gohan pretending to be dead. I was barely awake when he showed up. I started thinking of a way to answer. If I was thinking honestly to myself my answer would be yes. In a heart beat it would be yes. Whether I like it or not, I was officially in love with Trunks Briefs. Rini was going to be our granddaughter, and the blond in Bulma's photo-which she still has- will be our daughter. As I finished my bite of food, I answered him.

"I think so." I told him. He looked at me shocked I would say yes to his question. Well it was my choice if he was going to be the father of my future daughter. I think I already have a named picked out for her. After we left we lingered around for the Valet guy to get Trunks' car. We didn't talk, he held my hand the entire time though. I didn't mind that we weren't talking. The Valet guy finally gave Trunks back his car and he was taking me back to Mt. Poaz. We got out and lingered by the door. But far enough in case my family decided to snoop on us. Well mostly my brothers. Annoying over-protective brother's.

"I had a really great time tonight Gabriella." he said. I hugged him, and we just there for what seemed to be like minutes. I pulled back but I left my arms around his neck, he did the same for around my waist.

"I did to Trunks, we need to do this a lot more often." I said hinting to him, that I wanted to see him again that way. He put my head against his chest, and we stayed that way more often. I started hearing yelling from my house, it sounded like my brother's and Momma. Both of us laughed as we knew Gohan and Goten were trying to spy on us. "My brother's your lucky your sister is so young not to care about this yet." I told him.

"Yeah I am." he laughed agreeing with me. I like it when he laughed, it was carefree, nice sounding. He looked back down at me, very slowly he started to lean in closer to me. Eventually I started to do the same, and we pressed our lips against each other's . I never imagined what it would be like kissing him. It was very sweet and passionate, I kissed back of course. He kissed me with so much passion I didn't want to stop, but the yelling inside the house made. Momma was yelling at Gohan and Goten, it almost sounded like she was killing them. I sighed as I looked back up at Trunks and he was smiling knowing what I was about to say.

"Go before she kills them, I would like to see my best friends alive, the next time I see them." he said, I giggled. He kissed me one more time. How was I supposed to leave after that? The kissing made me want to stay..

"Your right, as usual." I rolled my eyes trying to be mad. I kissed him one time before I had finally let him go.

"I'll see you again Gabriella." he said getting into his car.

"Yeah same here." I told him, the smile wasn't going to go away until he did. I watched him fly off in his car before I had started to walk inside. It was chaotic when I did. Momma was chasing Gohan ad Goten around for spying on me probably. Daddy, Vidle, Pan-who Vidle was holding- were just standing idly by, watching the whole scene. Those three haven't noticed I wasn't there yet. I was glad knowing I would be bombarded by questions on the date. I honestly didn't want to tell anyone what happened, keeping it for myself. As I walked by Vidle and Daddy, Vidle had stopped me.

"How did it go with Trunks?" she wondered, smirking.

"I fell in love with him instantly." I told reliving our conversation from the afternoon. I left after that to my room. I got out of the outfit my mother had given me and into my pajama's for the rest of the night. I went to the bathroom washing off all of the make-up for the day, and just looked at my reflection in the mirror. Maybe I should wear a little make-up every now and then. _It won't be for anyone but Trunks_. I thought as I went back to bed. I couldn't go to sleep for the longest time, thinking about him. The kiss we shared. _For the rest of my life that's who I want kiss, no one else. _I thought as I went into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
